The Dressing Room
by mmllsinsyskzslsgc
Summary: Alois has been lusting for Ciel. When they meet in a ball, things finally get down between them and they get heavy on the dance floor, with the situation progressing in the manor's dressing room. However, it doesn't always go as plan...Will Ciel give poor Alois another chance? Smut! AoisxCiel


"Claude!" Alois shouted, calling his butler.

"Yes, your highness?" Claude appeared almost immediately in front of the blonde, bowing down to him.

Alois smirked sadistically, placing his hands on his hips. "Have you gotten everything ready for the ball this evening? I told you to make EVERYTHING golden. Did you?" Claude nodded, straightening up. "And my costume? How about my accessories? Sent all the invites out? " the raven nodded again, indicating that he had, indeed, taken care of everything. The blond frowned, staring at his butler for what seemed like an eternity before scoffing, turning his nose up and strutting away, swaying his hips a bit more than necessary. "Good. I can always count on you, Claude"

…

"Young master, it's about time you started getting ready for the Trancy household costume ball."

Ciel grinned, sipping happily at his tea. "Yes, you're right, Sebastian." He had been looking forward to the ball because it meant he could finally see Alois Trancy again, not that he fancied the boy very much. He'd rather say he quite detested the arrogant blonde, but there was something interesting about Alois, with his soft yellow hair and blue eyes. Ciel got up from his armchair and headed for his room, where Sebastian had already laid his outfit for the evening on his bed; it seems he would be a pirate tonight.

Silence hung in the room as Sebastian buttoned up the finishing coat and tied the laces on his brown loafers. "Are the others ready?" he was referring the house servants; the maid, Meirin; the cook, Bard; and the gardener, Finnian.

"Of course, young master. They've been getting ready for the ball since 5 o'clock. They seem to be very excited for it."

Ciel turned away from Sebastian, standing up and adjusting his eye patch. "Seems like it. Get the carriage ready. We're heading out now."

"Yes, young master," Sebastian replied, bowing down to his master before swiftly exiting the room. Ciel stood in the middle of the room for a moment, before walking out.

...

"Aw man! I'm so excited! I can't believe _servants _like us were invited to such an extravagant ball!" Finny shouted as he hopped onto the carriage behind Meirin and Bard. "Young master, aren't you excited too?"

"Not particularly." Ciel lied, staring out the window. He actually felt a bit nervous about it. Its been quite a long time since he's felt all jittery about something, ever since his parents died, he could never feel as much as before. But no one needed to know that.

They reached the Trancy manor an hour later and tumbled out of the carriage. The servants gasped, awe stricken as they stared up at the mansion. _Tsk, I don't see why they're so amazed, _Ciel thought, _its not like its any bigger than _our _mansion. _He pushed past the lot with Sebastian following close behind him. The door was opened even before Ciel could even knock on it by an elegant looking man wearing spectacles. He was smiling, but he flinched when he saw Sebastian, and the smile faded slightly.

"Welco-" he began to greet the guests until he was a cut off by Alois, squeezing through the doorway onto the porch.

"CIEL!" he beamed, closing the distance between them with a hug. Ciel took a good look at Alois; fake bat ears on top of his head, vampire fangs, a purple cloak, buttoned up vest, black slutty shorts and socks which reached up to his knees. The brunette blushed at the sight, eyes widening.

"Good evening, Alois. Long time no see."

"Yea, WAY too long! You sure grew up," he leaned forward, "I wonder if _other parts _grew as well." Ciel became speechless and his face grew even brighter as he just stared wide eyed at Alois. "Right, then, come on. Everyone's already here, you know."

The group followed Claude and an energetic Alois into the ball room where everyone was gathered. It was decorated all golden; golden walls, golden chandelier, and even a golden buffet table at the corner. Prince Soma, Agni, Elizabeth and Pauline were already crowded around the buffet table, and squealed when they saw Ciel enter. "You guys are here!" the other party goers stared and them, but they paid no mind. Bard, Meirin and Finny dragged their master over to socialize, leaving Alois and Claude alone.

"I can see it Claude," he grinned. " I'm gonna get him tonight!" his butler nodded with indifference, annoying the tempermental blonde. "Go entertain the other guests, Claude. I don't want to see you anymore."

"Yes, your highness."

Alois made his way over to the table haughtily. He wanted to introduce himself to Ciel's friends. But his mission was interrupted before he could even get a word in.

"Oh my God! You are SO adorable!" Elizabeth, dressed as a fairy, screamed running over to Alois once she spotted him.

"Um, what?"

"Oh, your hair's so PRETTY. And your _eyes!" _she touched him all over his face. "Look, look Pauline, isn't he just too cute?"

"Yes, milady!" she replied enthusiastically.

Alois stared at Elizabeth uncomfortably, not knowing how he should react. "_Lizzie_," Ciel groaned, but didn't make a move to stop her. No one else tried to pull her away either. "Come on, Alois, I wanna dance with you!" she dragged him onto the dance floor without waiting for a reply.

"Well, Ciel, since they're gone wouldn't you like to dance with _me_?" Prince Soma asked, kissing the back of Ciel's hand.

"Well, ok."

"I'll stay here with Agni then, young master," Sebastian informed.

Ciel was led onto the dance floor by Prince Soma, where Alois and Elizabeth were already twirling away. He rested his hand on Ciel's waist and began dancing while Alois witnessed the whole thing. Great. Everyone was taking turns snatching Ciel up and he was stuck with an annoying, squeally blonde chick who ignored everything he said.

"I'm thirsty. Lets go get a drink."

"Do you put any leave in conditioner on your hair?"

"I want a prawn roll. Let's go eat."

"Are you wearing coloured contacts?"

Naturally, he gave up talking to her after a while and just hung on to her while she spun him around the room. Ciel, on the other hand, was getting loads of attention from every body. He switched between multiple dance partners, but did not seem tired or frazed one bit. Alois could do nothing but stare and sigh. But the last straw for him was when an old man slipped his hand further down Ciel's back and cup his ass. The blond felt his blood boil and the thin line of sensibility he had snap. Breaking away from Elizabeth roughly and pushing his way through the crowd, he reached Ciel and pushed the old man away from him.

"Alright, go away! He's mine!"

"What a rude young fella! Is this how you treat your guests, Earl Trancy?" the old man screamed, pointing an accusing finger at Alois. Claude, from the other end of the room, noticed the trouble stirring and walked over to the scene.

"Oh dear, Lord Rivers. I'm so sorry for my master's manners. It seems he did not have adequate sleep this morning while frantically trying to prepare for the ball. Please, sir, forgive him." he bowed humbly.

"Oh, well, I see, Lord Trancy. I apologise." Alois rolled his eyes, stepping away from the man and turning to Ciel. His frown disappeared once he saw the young brunette and grabbed his waist, pulling them close together.

"A-Alois! What are you doing?" Ciel blushed, hands subconsciously landing on Alois's shoulders.

"What do you _think_ I'm doing, Ciel Phantomhive? I'm dancing. With you." he swayed them around, wordlessly telling the other guests who were eyeing Ciel to push off.

"I don't remember asking you to, Alois Trancy."

"But I want to. I want a lot of things."

"Really. What do you want, then?"

Alois leaned forward, brushing his lips against Ciel's ear, and smirked into it. "You. I want _all _of you Ciel." and it was true. Alois wanted Ciel, BAD. And he didn't even know _why. _People would think it was for money, or status even, seeing as everyone looked up to the Phantomhive family and the very young earl. But Alois wanted none of that, not the power not the cash not the fame. He wanted Ciel, pure and simple. It was love at first sight for him, when he first saw Ciel a few years back, and he hadn't been able to shake the feelings since. Such deep desire ran through his veins which was impossible to ignore. He wanted Ciel to belong to him so badly, for Ciel to be dancing in the middle of his palm all day and night so that no one else could have him. "I _always _get what I want." he kissed down Ciel's neck and felt him quiver.

"Alois..."

"What? You didn't think I dressed up like this tonight to prance around pretty, did you?" he kissed him softly on the lips to get a taste, and realized he was addicted to it, kissing a bit more harshly, dragging his tongue across his bottom lip. Letting his own hand move down Ciel's waist to his hips, and forward to the front of his shorts.

"Wait, but...the other guests can see us," Ciel mummured pulling away.

"Oh, so _that's _what's bothering you?" He teased. "Its fine, we can always go somewhere more _private, _if you want."

Ciel turned away, blushing. Alois grinned. "C'mon, I know some place we can go." he tugged at Ciel's sleeve, pulling him from the dance floor, leading them through the ballroom entrance and out to the hall, down the carpetted aisle and to a small, red door. "Where are we?"

"The dressing room," Alois replied, unlocking the door and pushing it open. It was small but looked grand and classy, with a small table with a mirror uptop it in the corner. "Come on. You don't have to look so scared, you know." he held Ciel's waist and pulled him in, kicking the door close behind them and slamming him against the wall. He kissed every inch of the brunette's neck, enjoying hearing his breath quicken steadily. The kisses trailed up to his ear, where Alois nibbled at the lobe and the back of it. He bit Ciel's neck, sucking it hard trying to form a dark, noticeable bruise. Nothing screams 'he's mine!' more than a mark.

Ciel clawed at the wall, turning his head to allow Alois more access. He could feel his heart beating so fast and he sure hoped Alois couldn't feel it too. All his blood rushed to his face, and what was left of it to his nether regions. He hoped Alois couldn't feel _that _either and think that he was too needy. The buttons on his coat were becoming undone and it soon fell onto the cold tiled floor and his vest and everything underneath followed until his bare chest was exposed. Alois stripped himself of his coat before kneeling down in front of Ciel, unbuckling the heavy belt around his hips to pull his pants down, revealing black and white checkered briefs. _How cute _he thought to himself, tugging the underwear down.

"W-wait! Alois!" Ciel exclaimed, pulling his underwear back up.

Alois glanced up questioningly. "Don't worry Ciel. I'll help you feel good."

But Ciel wasn't convinced and pulled Alois up by his vest shoulder. "Like, before we do..._this, _I wanna know how you feel about me..." he absentmindedly undid the buttons on Alois's vest.

"I want you."

"That isn't really a feeling, is it?" Ciel chuckled, slipping the vest off his shoulders.

"It is when I think about it. How about you huh? What are you feeling?"

"Honestly, I didn't really like you much but now...I think I...lo-like you, alot more." Alois smiled and kissed Ciel on the lips again, satisfied with his confession. He slipped his tongue in and was granted permission this time. Holding Ciel by the waist, he slipped both of them onto the floor and kissed everywhere on the brunette's body the was exposed while taking off his own shorts til he was just as naked as Ciel. He yanked off both their briefs, making Ciel gasp in surprise. They stayed that way for a few minutes, sitting on the floor in the nude just kissing until Alois decided that foreplay was enough and detached himself from Ciel's lips, which were quivering as Alois made him spread his legs. Alois buried his face in his neck, sliding into him slowly...

"Ouch!"

"Ohhh...W-wait Ciel...uh!"

"Stop-stop it, stop moving. It hurts...! Take it out, take it out," Ciel whined, pushing Alois's shoulder. It felt as if a kitchen knife was slicing him into two. But Alois kept moving inside him. "ALOIS I TOLD YOU TO STOP!" he screamed, whacking the blond on the head and pushing him away with all his might. "I can't...I can't do it. Not like this, I'm sorry..." he threw his clothes back on before dashing out, leaving Alois alone, erect and very very confused. _It felt good for me..._

...

Ciel stumbled down the hall, looking for a place to go. He was crying, messed up and limping quite badly; there was no way he was going to let the people in the ballroom see him like this. Especially Prince Soma, who would definately make a huge fuss over it. So he had to find somewhere else. He climbed out from the balcony into the dense forest that surrounded the mansion and walked through the tall grass, whimpering with every step he took.

"My, my. If it isn't Ciel Phantomhive," an amused voice called out. Ciel stopped and looked around the for the source. "Up here, silly!" Ciel looked up at a nearby tree and spotted Grell leisurely standing on a branch.

"_Grell. _What are you doing here?"

"What else? Someone in this party is suppose to die tonight. What are YOU doing here?" he jumped agily off the tree and landed in front of Ciel.

"Obviously, I'm here for the party. Sebastian's in the ballroom if you were looking for him."

"I'll look for Sebby later. Why do you look like that?" Grell asked, frowning as he leaned in closer to get a better look.

"Like...what?"

Grell grinned, showing of his pointed teeth. "Like _death."_

Ciel's eyes widened and he took a cautious step back. "Stop joking around!"

"I'm not. You do, and I should know," Grell winked then suddenly erupted into a fit of giggles, swinging his chainsaw around dangerously. "I think I know _exactly_ what the problem with you is!" Ciel blushed. Grell jumped into the air and landed behind him, tugging his head to the side. "Ooooh, I _definitely _know what the problem is…" he chuckled, letting go of the brunette's head.

"Well, you don't," Ciel hissed, feeling up the spot on his neck where Grell had just examined.

"You have a mark on your neck you know. Plus, you're limping pretty badly…I can infer what happened in there." Grell laughed again, throwing an arm around Ciel's shoulders. "Your first time, huh?" Ciel grew even redder and remained quiet, not knowing what to say to the Shinnigami's VERY accurate inference. After the silence grew uncomfortable, Ciel whimpered.

"It hurt…"

Grell laughed yet again, obviously finding the whole situation amusing. "Let me give you some advice, from the love master himself." _Love master…?_ "Boy on boy sex is VERY different from normal sex. The uke needs to be mentally and physically prepared." The whole conversation was making Ciel even more uncomfortable, but he decided that maybe it was best to get some information on the subject from Grell, who seemed experience, no matter how disturbing the thought may be. "First of all, you have to get used to it. You know, _stretch it out._" He nodded knowingly, smiling to himself. "Oh, here. You need these too." Grell dug through his red pocket and threw a pack of condoms at Ciel. Why he kept those in his pocket, Ciel did not need (or want) to know.

Suddenly, out of the blue, Sebastian showed up beside Ciel and Grell. "Young Master. What are you doing out here?"

"SEBAS-CHAN!" Grell squealed, hugging him tightly. Sebastian ignored the man clinging on to him and waited for his master's explaination. Ciel quickly stuffed the condoms into his pocket, hoping the butler hadn't caught a glimpse of it yet.

"Uh, nothing. Prepare the carriage, we're leaving now. The servants can make their own way back later if they want to stay a bit longer."

"Yes, young master." Sebastian managed to shake Grell off him and followed Ciel towards the direction of the carriage.

"Hey Ciel!" Grell shouted, catching Ciel's attention. The brunette kept walking however, although he was anticipating what Grell was going to say. "Just remember; THE SLIPPERIER, THE BETTER!" a chuckle was heard at the end of the sentence. Ciel groaned, hoping Sebastian wouldn't get it.

…..

Alois walked out of the dressing room, feeling defeated. He hung his head in shame as he re-entered the ballroom. He didn't get it, why did Ciel hate it so much? He liked sex the first time he had it, he liked it the second time, and he _loved _it the third. So what the hell did he do wrong _this _time? He told Claude to take care of the rest of the ball and retreated to his room. He needed to think, and hopefully find a way to make it up to Ciel the next time they met.

_What was it the last time I had it that made it feel so good? _He thought to himself, lying down on the bed. _It was just really, really wet…_he sighed. Well, he did enter Ciel dry. Maybe the overwhelming friction hurt for him. Sitting up, he leaned over his night stand and dug through the drawers for something suitable. Finding a pen, a bobble head, a small bottle of moisturizing cream and some marbles, he decided that the cream was the best option and called Claude in.

"Yes, your highness?" the butler entered the room.

"Write an invitation to Ciel Phantomhive requesting his presence at a private ball tomorrow evening."

…

Ciel sat in his armchair, flipping through his mail. He had an extra cushion underneath him because he was still sore when he woke up this morning. He had cursed Alois's name when he fell while getting into the bath. _Queen, queen, Lord Randall,…Alois Trancy. _He threw the rest of the envelopes aside and tore open the letter from Alois. Scanning through it quickly, he heard a small chuckle from Sebastian.

"Looks like it's an invitation, young master," Sebastian remarked, placing a tea filled cup on the study table.

"Yes, a private ball, huh." He leaned back, contemplating. He did want to try _it _out again with the newfound knowledge Grell had provided him with, and all the necessary _equipment _needed he had gained, but he was still uncertain. What if something went wrong again and his behind ended up worse than it already was? "This evening…" he sighed, putting the letter back into the envelope and sealed it, tossing it aside. "Sebastian."

"Yes, young master?"

"Get my outing clothes ready."

Sebastian smirked, bowing. "Of course."

….

Ciel walked determinedly up to the heavy oak door of the Trancy manor with Sebastian behind him and knocked loudly. The door was opened by Claude, which invited them in with forced cheer. "The young master is already waiting in the dining room for you, Earl Phantomhive." They were led up the stairs into the dining area, where a feast was already set up on the long table. Alois was sitting at one end of the table solemnly, staring straight ahead. Ciel made himself comfortable at the other end.

"Claude. Make yourself scarce."

"Yes, your highness."

"Oh, and take Sebastian with you. I have some _private matters _to discuss with Ciel."

Claude and Sebastian disappeared out the door. Both boys stared at each other wordlessly, neither one touching their food; turkey with mushroom gravy and mashed potato. Ciel tapped his foot impatiently until he couldn't stand it any longer. "Alois—"

"Ciel, I invited you here today to apologize for my rough actions last night."

"It doesn't matter."

The silence continued on until Ciel scoffed, annoyed. "Tch, why are you sitting so far away? I can't even have a decent conversation with you!"

"How's the turkey? I noticed you haven't dug in yet."

"God damn it, Alois! Will you STOP changing the subject?!"

Alois seemed startled at Ciel's sudden uproar and stared wide eyed at the brunette, still not speaking. It was then that Ciel decided he had enough and stood up from his seat, trudging over to Alois, who was slowly slinking further back into his. But all the determination Ciel had on the journey over to the opposite side of the table vanished when he was standing in front of the blonde. His anger was gone too, and all there was left was the shell of a young fourteen year old earl. "Look, I forgive you for yesterday, ok? It wasn't even really your fault. In fact, I kind of thought…we could try it out again tonight…" his eyes sprung with tears, shocking Alois even more. "B—but you've just been avoiding me and…" he buried his face in his palms, embarrassed.

"What, Ciel are you serious?" Alois gently pulled the crying boy onto his lap so that he was being straddled, and hugged him. "Aw, you don't have to cry. I just felt really bad for yesterday, and I was so scared that I would jump you over the dining table or something. "

He wiped Ciel's face with a napkin and smiled. "I-I actually did some- research and got some advice last night, and I'm ready if…if you want to do it, properly this time," Ciel sniffed.

"Really? I did some research too, and found a way to make it feel good to you too." He kissed Ciel innocently. "So, there's nothing stopping us now…" Ciel shook his head, leaning down to kiss Alois again, playfully biting his bottom lip. They continued with their make out session, stripping each other in the process, during which, Ciel got a bit more daring and started grinding himself up against the blonde. They were both stripped down to their underwear when Alois lifted Ciel up and laid him down on the dining table. "Wow, Ciel you're light!"

Ciel kept his arms wrapped around Alois's neck and looked up at him. "Hey Alois, you know this is my first time…"

"Are you serious? That explains a lot. And I'm doing you over the dinner table?"

"No, no I like it like this. But that's not the point. Are you…a virgin?"

Alois blushed red, smiling awkwardly. "Well, no. B-but that's not the point. It justs matters that I'm here. With you. Right now." Ciel, satisfied with that answer, kissed his collarbone, licking up his neck. Kissing down his chest and stomach, Alois kissed the area around his boxers' waistband and finally took the undergarment off. Ciel stared as Alois's head descended between his legs, maoning as he felt the blonde sucking on him. His head bobbed up and down, desperately trying to swallow all of Ciel. Ciel was so numb off the pleasure he didn't even realize Alois stopped until he felt the cold air hit him and he glanced up. "W-wait, Alois. Uh, I heard that you had to…stretch it out first…" _oh lord this is embarrassing._ "And the slipperier the better so, uh."

"Oh yeah. We have to get it wet. Good thing I found this," Alois dug through the coat jacket and brought out the moisturizer, plucking the cap off with his mouth. He squeezed some of it onto his fingers. He could feel Ciel's intense gaze on him as he slipped a finger in. "Does it hurt?"

"n-no, it feels quite nice…ohh…"

He smiled to himself, adding a second finger. Ciel's little gasps were turning him on to no end and he could feel himself twitching. "You ready?" the brunette nodded quickly, eyes screwed shut. Just then, Ciel remembered the most important thing.

"Oh, oh wait!" he picked up his shorts which were lying on the ground and took the condom out from the pocket. "I thought this might help." He tossed it to Alois, who scrutinized in with a puzzled look.

"A condom? I'm not likely to get you pregnant, you know," he joked.

"Tch, I just thought it might help. Now, are you just gonna stand there laughing at me or put it in?"

As if snapping back to reality and remembering what they were in the midst of doing, Alois had a serious face back on. Ciel helped him out of his boxers as he tore open the foil with his teeth, wrapping the condom down his erection. He slowly slid into the brunette lying beneath him, sucking in a sharp intake of breath as Ciel seemed to suck him in eagerly. He continued to move, letting himself drown in the bliss, not able to keep his moans down. But he took delight in the fact that Ciel was having the same problem, groaning Alois's name and scratching down his back so hard, head thrown back in ecstasy. His hair was a mess around his perfect face, his eyes still squinted close and his mouth a big 'o' shape. It grew even bigger as he bit onto Alois's shoulder, clawing his back, and wrapping his legs even tighter around his waist as he came, releasing a muffled moan. Alois subconsciously picked up the pace of his thrusts, feeling his mind slowly melt away. And with a grunt, he came in Ciel, hot and sticky. Their breaths were still very much uneven as they unjoined themselves from each other. Taking the condom off and tying the top, Alois threw it into the nearest bin and collapsed onto the chair he was previously seated on while Ciel remained on the table, gripping onto the edge.

"Hey…hey Ciel?"

"Yeah."

"Remember when you asked me how I felt about you?"

"Mm hmm."

"I-kinda…like you a lot too."

Ciel smirked. "Yeah, I thought so too."


End file.
